


Simple Gestures

by sayonaraearthling



Series: Kageyama Rare Pair Week (2016) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Like a ton of it, Romance, cavity inducing fluff, theyre so goddamn cute and its not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayonaraearthling/pseuds/sayonaraearthling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My bad, I should have checked the weather forecast before we left.” The small presence of self-doubt is glaringly obvious to Hitoka. Months – their third being today – of getting to know Kageyama Tobio as a whole intimate person, gave her a deeper perception of him. Knowing him almost like the back of her hand, there were some moments where Hitoka wondered if the same was for him.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Somehow, Yachi thinks, this date gone wrong turned into anything but. And for once she's glad it didn't turn out like she thought it would.</p>
<p>Kageyama Rare Pair Week // Falling In Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> For added effect, listen to the Spirited Away OST One Summer's Day

Hitoka squealed as she and Tobio ran through the rain. She could feel the rain bounce off her skin and hair as the rough, calloused hand of her boyfriend pulled her further along. The concrete pavement beneath her was slippery at best, given the amount of times she nearly tripped if it weren’t for Tobio’s somewhat steady guidance.

“Kageyama-kun, over there!” Tobio spares her a glance over his shoulder to see her pointing towards a pillared structure down by the beach, thankfully with a roof sheltering the small area from the downpour.

It’s not until they’re settled, with their backs against a counter that Hitoka lets out a large sigh. Her chest is burning from the run, she’s never particularly excelled in athletics. The pillared structure, Yachi had pointed out in the midst of her panic, turned out to be a seaside café of sorts as a matter of fact.

Tobio looks no worse for wear, his hair a tad misplaced with a few strands sticking to his face and his favorite navy blue hoodie is clinging tightly to his skin but otherwise he seems completely fine.

“So much for our beach date.” Hitoka hums, feeling the water in her hair drip down her face, clinging onto her eyelashes before dripping down and hitting her bare leg.

The blonde nearly jumps in her soaked shoes when Tobio takes a step closer to her, she nearly laughs at herself for thinking that someone as innocent as Kageyama would mean any harm. _Old habits die hard I guess._

“My bad, I should have checked the weather forecast before we left.” The small presence of self-doubt is glaringly obvious to Hitoka. Months – their third being today – of getting to know Kageyama Tobio as a whole intimate person, gave her a deeper perception of him. Knowing him almost like the back of her hand, there were some moments where Hitoka wondered if the same was for him.

“No no! Its fine I promise.” She reassures, knowing he really did mean well. “Maybe we can wait it out, it already looks like the clouds are starting to thin out, see?”

Secretly in the back of her mind Hitoka hopes it is.

“Well, what do we do for now?” Tobio questions, Hitoka notes how despite the clouds blocking the majority of it, Tobio’s eyes match with the dark blue expanse of the sky. She always loved how expressive they were.

“Uh,” the blonde hesitates, gesturing to the large bag by her side as she slides it onto her lap, rummaging around. “First dry yourself off with a towel before anything, you can’t play volleyball if you’re sick.” She chirps, almost magically pulling out a large fluffy towel from out her bag. “Here, stay still.” Yachi shifts to sit in front of her boyfriend, gently placing the towel over his soaked jet black hair. Tobio bows his head low, giving Yachi the leverage to gently massage his head underneath the towel.

“You’re shivering, Yachi.” Tobio’s comment makes Hitoka flinch, his gaze unconsciously piercing as he watches her from underneath the towel.

_I didn’t even notice._ Yachi thinks to herself as she pulls away from the raven looking down at her shaking hands.

“Tobio?” She addresses noticing the ferocity of which Tobio whips off the towel from his head. She lets out a small “Eep!” when Tobio’s soaked top follows along with it, suddenly met with the sight of her boyfriend’s bare chest. “Tobio, wh… what are you?!” She turns away quickly, shielding her eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to uh… scare you like that.” She hears him say, calloused hands pulling her hands away from her eyes and guiding her to his side.

Hitoka all but shrinks into herself, even though they were at the beach Hitoka didn’t account for seeing Tobio without his shirt, much less be able to feel it against her side _oh god_.

“Let me just…” He trails off, stretching out the large towel over the both of them, draping it across their backs and over their shoulders. “I thought if I were wet it would’ve made you colder.” Kageyama mumbled, his tone sincere.

Yachi shivers against him for an entirely different reason than the cold, in fact she’s anything but. Her cheeks are burning and she’s pretty sure she feels sweat gathering on the back of her neck. Her smaller hands wring themselves together, pausing to pick at her cat stockings.

Crossing her ankles over one another Yachi hesitantly presses further against Tobio, finally letting all her weight lean onto him once she’s sure he’s comfortable with it.

“I brought some sparklers along with me…” She announces against the patter of the sparse rain slowly falling around them. “It’s probably too humid, but it can’t hurt to try, right?” The blonde offers, handing over a sparkler from her bag to her boyfriend to which he silently accepts.

Yachi jumps in her spot when Tobio shifts against her, his arm moving from behind him to over her shoulders, pulling her closer as she attempts to light their sparklers. If her face was on fire before its outright melting now.

“Ah..!” Kageyama grunts as the fire catches and their respective sparklers begin to burn.

Brown eyes widen as sparks begin to fly off the small stick and into the air, unconsciously she feels a smile tug at her lips. The sparks cut through the darkness of the night almost like a comet. Each spark flying off in its own individual curve and angle in a way that makes Hitoka seem like she’s dreaming. The blonde finds that she enjoys the slight chill flowing through her body, in an odd way she feels like a small child. Sure she had seen fireworks before, but something about lighting sparklers with Tobio just felt… different in a way.

Like it was something to be treasured.

Glancing over to her boyfriend, Yachi finds herself, once again, utterly speechless.

There were times where Yachi would forget how utterly beautiful the boy beside her was. She shamelessly gawked at him, admiring how the light from their sparklers shone onto his face, giving his tanned skin a soft yellow glow emphasizing his angular jaw and high cheek bones. She watched through the endless expanse of his deep sapphire eyes as the sparks from his sparkler burned impatiently.

It felt almost as if something in her snapped, her thoughts full of nothing but chants of Tobio. _Tobio. Tobio._

It’s a little scary, but in some odd way it calms her, grounds her. For once there is nothing in the back of her head worrying her.

It’s all Tobio.

Suddenly Hitoka is wonder if the towel is really to blame for her suddenly feeling so warm.

“Is there something wrong?” Tobio asks, finally noticing her stare.

Hitoka smiles, for once not nervous or stammering for words despite getting caught looking. Instead she settles for shifting closer to Tobio’s side, reaching up to place her hand over the one on her shoulder, sliding it down to wrap over her stomach. This time it’s Kageyama who lets out a soft gasp as her hand tightens around his, intertwining their fingers together when his much larger hand twitches ever so slightly.

“Y-Yachi?”

“Mm…” Hitoka hums, shaking her head before resting it against his shoulder. “Nothing’s wrong, just the opposite actually.”

“Huh?” Kageyama grunts again, confused.

Yachi can’t stop herself from letting out a small giggle in response. “Nothing, nothing’s wrong Kageyama-kun, I promise.” She answers, closing her eyes as she relaxes, with nothing but the snapping of their sparklers filling the quiet space.

_I just think I might really love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically Hitoka is the one who gets sick, to which Kageyama receives a long scolding from Madoka for keeping her out so late _and_ getting her sick. 
> 
> She easily forgives him and even offers a helping hand when he insists on baking cookies for Hitoka though (despite having no clue how).


End file.
